


Behind Closed Doors

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Ficlets for a smutty prompt challenge on Tumblr.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	1. Prompts

  1. “we’re in public, you know”
  2. “you were always more than just a one night stand to me”
  3. “stop teasing so much” ‘make me’
  4. “bite me” ‘if you insist’
  5. “mine” ‘say it again’ 
  6. “we can’t do that here!”
  7. “all you had to do was ask”
  8. “either take it off, or I will happily do it for you.”
  9. “I don’t care what you do just as long as you do me.”
  10. “were you just touching yourself?” ‘yeah, what are you donna do about it?’
  11. “do you think they could hear us?” ‘yes we can.’
  12. “this sofa costs fifteen thousand dollars, dont you dare ruin it” ‘guess ill just have to cum in you then’ 
  13. “were just…friends.” ‘friends dont do this type of shit!’
  14. “how quickly can you cum?” 
  15. “just let me finish this and I swear I will go down on your and make you cum three times.” 
  16. “the only way you are gonna get off is on my thigh.”
  17. “tell me how you want it.”
  18. “there’s no way I’m gonna let you wear that in public” ‘why not?’ “cause It would be a shame to rip it off in front of a hundred people, such nice material.”
  19. “I’ve never wanted to fuck someone so badly.”
  20. “take off your clothes, but leave the heels on.”
  21. “shut up.” ‘well why dont you come over here and make me?’
  22. “you aren’t taking me to bed….ever.” ‘who said it had to be a bed?’
  23. “for the love of fuck.” ‘yeah thats me, I love to fuck.’
  24. “would you re consider if you were sober?”
  25. “she may be all lollipops and candy bars, but I bet behind closed doors she’s hand cuffs and gags.”




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo uses Sana's stubbornness against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18\. “there’s no way I’m gonna let you wear that in public” ‘why not?’ “cause It would be a shame to rip it off in front of a hundred people, such nice material.”
> 
> 13\. “were just…friends.” ‘friends don’t do this type of shit!’
> 
> 3\. “stop teasing so much” ‘make me’

**“** _That’s_ what you’re wearing to the fansign?” Momo asked when she walked into their dressing room. Like always, Sana was the last to get ready.

Her dress may as well have been a shirt with how short it was- like wearing lingerie as outerwear. Not only was it risqué on its own but they had put Minatozaki _-dripping-with-sex-appeal-_ Sana in it. The media was going to have a field day. People would be frothing at the mouth. 

“Managers approved it,” she shrugged innocently. Momo raised an eyebrow, “There’s no way I’m gonna let you wear that in public.” The older girl continued to look the outfit over and over, Sana immediately feeling hot under her gaze.

“Oh? Why not?” 

“‘Cause it’d be a shame to rip it off in front of a hundred people,” Momo said casually, as if talking about the weather. Then she boldly reached out and tugged at the short hem, rubbing the silky fabric between her fingers, "such nice material.”

Oh Momo was in _that_ kind of mood.

One comment like that from Momo and Sana’s arousal instantly went into high-gear only heightened by excitement.

“You can’t say that,” Sana breathed out. Wetness pooled between her legs.

“And why not?” 

“Because…you said yourself, we’re just friends,” Momo slipped her hand under the skirt and started to softly palm at Sana through her panties,” a-and friends don’t do this type of shit…” she stuttered as she felt the fabric moisten steadily, trying to control herself so she could pretend she had the upper hand. Momo didn’t stay gentle for long at that remark, fucking her through the material- the silk and her fingers penetrating just past the tight ring of her entrance. The friction was maddening. Sana felt guilty to admit it wasn’t just how sexy Momo was that got her so _fucking_ turned on but also how taboo their ‘friendship’ was. Should they really be fucking in the dressing room 20 minutes before they had to meet all their devoted fans? Probably not. Did it make her body crave the rush of trying not to get caught? Absolutely. It made Sana _squirm_. 

“ _Shit_. Stop teasing so much.”

“Make me,” Momo grinned manically. Sana bucked forward, causing Momo’s hand to accidentally slip past, sinking halfway into Sana who gasped in surprise at the bare skin to skin contact she desired so much. She chased her with her hips but Momo righted herself, pulling out quickly to slow down the pace and rub painfully slow circles to her clit.

“Oops, don’t want to get you too excited, do we?” Sana took a breath to still her hips. Who was she kidding? She knew who was in charge. Sana hated when Momo got like this, or rather, she hated how much she _loved_ it. How weak she was for her ‘friend’. How hard Momo made her work to cum just because she could. Maybe she would tire of this game they played someday, but that day was not today.

“Tell you what, if you can make it through the fansign without cumming, I’ll give you a big reward, okay?” she said sweetly, pecking her on the nose in a complete juxtaposition for how well she was ruining Sana’s composure. Sana was pissed, was she seriously going to leave her like this?

“Easy,” she scoffed, feigning indifference a little too well. Momo’s expression hardened and before Sana could tell what was happening she was being flipped around and bent over the back of a make-up chair. Momo yanked up _the_ dress before pulling hard at her thong, the string slipping between her folds making her give out a yelped whimper at the stimulation to her hyper sensitive pussy.

Then, she reached down with her other hand to rip the material in two and suddenly it was all cool air along Sana’s exposed lower half. Sana gushed just a little more at the blatant show of strength. She felt Momo’s weight along her back, “You’re going to regret that later, don’t be a brat,” Momo promised in a deep voice. Then she gave Sana’s ass three hard slaps and she swore she almost came for her right then. She panted hard and remained in position though Momo retreated.

“Remember, make it through the whole fansign or else Sana-yah!!” Momo chirped, natural aegyo returning to her voice and skipping out the door like nothing happened.


	3. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dubchaeng's shower gets steamy in more ways then one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. “do you think they could hear us?” ‘yes we can.’

“Turn around." 

Dahyun spoke quietly though Chaeyoung could tell by her tone and the situation that it was more of a command. She did so hesitantly and as soon as she did Dahyun pushed her against the shower wall and pressed the front of her body all along Chaeyoung’s. She bit her lip in anticipation and at the slight aggressiveness in her normally gentle girlfriend.

"W-we’ve never done this in here before.”

“You want me to stop?” her hands were gliding longingly along her girlfriends inner thighs. Waiting.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she said breathlessly, tipping her head back to rest on her shoulder, “ _Fuck!_ ” she moaned out when Dahyun slipped two fingers inside her easily.

“Wow you really like this, huh?” She nodded before dropping her head forward onto the wall with a heavy thud,“ Chae the members will hear us if you keep being loud.” Chaeyuong didn’t care, not when Dahyun’s talented fingers pumped her closer and closer to the edge. Maybe it was because it had been awhile since they had time to themselves, or the knowledge that this was basically a public room in the house, or maybe Dahyun was just _that_ good but even after a couple minutes she could feel herself already begin to fall apart.

“You’re close?” Dahyun asked, feeling the tell tale sign of Chaeyoung losing rhythm and breathing raggedly. 

“ _Yeah…_ unnie…I’m _so_ close.” Dahyun kept up her steady, fast pace, using her hips to add strength and to get herself off a little bit too. She couldn’t help it, seeing Chaeyoung just listen to her without question made her mind reel with possibilities. Soon she came hard around her, moaned as quietly as she could through gritted teeth, Dahyun pinning her to the wall to support her weight. They finished the rest of their shower quickly, giggling to each other as they toweled dry.

“So that was…really sexy,” Chaeyoung said, coy all of a sudden, “Do you think they could hear us?“

” _Yes we can!!_ “ Sana’s voice rang clear from the other side of the door. The two younger girls immediately blushed red and took their time getting dressed, hoping she wouldn’t be there when they got out.

As if they would be so lucky.

"Hi you two,” Sana teased with a shit-eating grin and waggling her eyebrows, “How was your shower, did you scrub in all the _hard_ to reach places?" 

Now Dahyun was the more embarrassed one, hiding behind Chaeyoung whose eyes darted around awkwardly.

Thankfully Jihyo appeared to rescue them, pushed Sana not-so-gently down the hallway, "Stop teasing them Sana, you know they get shy.”

“But I-" 

"And you two,” she turned to the very flustered rap duo, “You better bleach that tub before Jeongyeon finds out how dirty you made it.” Her wink only made them feel even more mortified…though not mortified enough to not try it again the very next day…


	4. Showmance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivals Nayeon and Jeongyeon co-star on a drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21\. “shut up.” ‘well why dont you come over here and make me?’

“ _CUT_.”

“Can you learn your fucking lines?” Nayeon scowled at her scene partner. Ironically they played best friends on a popular new drama. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, another day another argument,

“I’m just off today get off my back.”

“Seems like every other day is an off day with you-“

“Let’s call it lunch, we’ll pick back up later okay?” the director called, already used to the stars’ antics. It was a good thing they were good actresses.

“Maybe take this time to try to be better at your job, hmm?” Nayeon said condescendingly before stalking off.

“You’ve been co-stars for almost a whole season and you two still can’t get along?” her manager asked when they were back in her trailer.

“There is _nothing_ there to get along with. She’s a vapid self-obsessed snake in a Gucci skin.”

“Look, your popularity is only growing, people love you two together. Just…try to be civil okay? What do you want for lunch?” 

“Just get two of whatever you’re getting,” she waved him off, “and leave the door unlocked.”

When she was alone she sighed deeply into her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. _What the hell was she doing?_

She jumped a little when the door opened barely a minute later.

“You left your door unlocked,” her costar observed.

“I did,” she said simply, staring at Nayeon- darling of the nation and everyone’s ultimate crush. She walked slowly around the room, before settling on the small couch to stare back at Jeongyeon through the mirror of the vanity.

“We said we weren’t going to do this anymore.”

“And yet, here you are. In my trailer.”

“Well, maybe I just wanted to help you run lines seeing as how you couldn’t remember a thing today.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at the forceless jab.

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

In a second Jeongyeon crossed the small room and straddled Nayeon’s lap, whose hands automatically settled on her hips to steady her like they had half a dozen times before. There was no hesitation when their lips connected in a messy kiss that would put them back in make-up. Instant relief washed over Nayeon after waiting so long to have this moment again, Jeongyeon in her arms kissing her like she needed her.

“How could I remember my lines when you were standing in front of me, half naked and looking so fuckable in that dress?” Jeongyeon confessed as Nayeon drug her lips across the beautiful actress’ collarbone. She hastily tugged her straps off her shoulders just to give enough access to her breasts. They didn’t have that much time.

“Did I?” she asked around a nipple, her hands working her skirt up around her legs.

“All I could think about was how good you make me feel.“

"Fuck I missed this,” Nayeon admitted- it had barely been a week.

“I know we said we’d stop but I….I can’t stop thinking about you Nay.” Jeongyeon squirmed in her lap, eager, and Nayeon pushed her panties aside to fuck her quickly, two fingers sinking deep inside her. Jeongyeon’s public persona was controlled and mature and Nayeon loved being the one to make her lose that control. Usually she would take the time to tease her and make her beg for it but with the way she slammed her hips down into Nayeon’s long fingers she couldn’t help but be greedy. Jeongyeon shuddered and bucked, whining as she rode Nayeon’s hand, "Faster, please,” she moaned out. Nayeon didn’t hesitate and changed her angle, pumping in shorter bursts while she crooked her fingers as deep as she could. It made her wrist start to cramp but the burn was worth it when she had the ever-composed Yoo Jeongyeon craving her. Jeongyeon reached down to rub tight circles into her clit, hastily trying to get relief before they had to be back on set.

“You are so sexy Jeong, I wish everyone knew you were _mine_.” Nayeon’s desire coupled with the over stimulation made her moan out her release, clenching around her co-stars fingers as they continued their relentless pace. 

“Nay- I,” she whimpered, hardly coherent as her body shook against Nayeon.

“One more baby come on, I know you can do it for me,” Nayeon growled possessively, slamming into her. Jeongyeon’s breaths were quick and shallow and she saw stars as her first orgasm crashed into the next- Nayeon kissed her again to swallow her moans. As the pleasurable waves pulsed throughout her body she lay limp against the shorter girln who smiled at her accomplishment and placed sweet kisses to her shoulder.

“Soooo we definitely can’t do that again right?” Nayeon whispered, also panting from exertion. Jeongyeon summoned the strength to lean back and kiss her, biting her lip harshly.

“I though I told you to shut up?”


	5. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo steals Dahyun's popsicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “we’re in public, you know”  
> 3\. “stop teasing so much” ‘make me’

Dahyun was sitting on the top of a picnic table, one hand behind her bracing herself and the other gripping a popsicle she was happily eating while everyone else was in the pool a ways away. 

When Momo approached she watched Dahyun as Dahyun watched their friends, smiling happily- it was the perfect summer day. The older girl padded over to her and while everyone else paid them no mind Momo snuck a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Dahyun was caught off guard and looked at her shocked, then to the other girls who were clearly distracted. 

Momo smirked.

While Dahyun’s eyes dropped to her lips Momo’s went lower, to the frozen treat in her hands. She snuck one more glance to her friends before she leaned down, wrapping her lips around the dessert and slowly taking it deeper into her mouth while she maintained eye contact with her wide-eyed girlfriend. It dripped down to her fingers, making a mess but she hardly cared.

Dahyun made an indiscernible tiny squeak, “We’re in public you know.”

Momo just carefully took the popsicle out of her hands before placing a single finger over her mouth to make sure she was quiet. Dahyun watched as she reached out and took her hand, wet and sticky and much like with the popsicle slid her fingers in her mouth. It was cold from the treat especially against her skin which was feeling much warmer at her ministrations. Dahyun’s cheeks burned in kind while she held her breath as Momo’s tongue cleaned off the liquid. She thoroughly went between each digit, sucking lightly and removing them with a pop one by one. 

“What has gotten into you?” Dahyun whispered, releasing a shuddered breath. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, Momo standing in between her legs.

“I was hungry,” she said cheekily, munching on Dahyun’s snack like she hadn’t just sensually sucked at her fingers in broad daylight with people 20 feet away.

“Momo…stop teasing so much,” Dahyun mumbled shyly, their relationship was new even to them and they hadn’t told the others yet, thinking it was kind of hot to sneak around.

“Make me?” she challenged hopefully. Dahyun played with the strings on Momo’s bathing suit bottoms, cast one more errant glance to their friends and hastily pulled her girlfriend around the corner. After seeing how talented Momo was with her mouth there was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity, especially when Momo had that bikini on. She was only human right? 


	6. Should I Go On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung and Tzuyu meet again at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. “You were always more than a one night stand for me.”

“Hey, ‘was hoping to see you here,” Chaeyoung greeted, leaning against the kitchen counter of whatever house-party-of-the-week they were at.

“Chaeyoung!” Tzuyu exclaimed, startled by her appearance so much she almost spilled her drink.

“You look just as gorgeous as always, Golden Girl,” she complimented. And she was, in an A-frame skirt that showed off her ridiculously long legs accompanied by a crop top that may as well have just been a bra. Praise to God Jihyo for early summer heat.

“Thanks,” she said curtly.

“Why the cold shoulder princess? You warmed up to me in your bed last weekend.”

“ _Keep your voice down_ ,” she hissed. Chaeyoung smirked at her response, she was always up for a bit of a challenge. 

“Ooo sorry,” she stage-whispered, “was it not you who was screaming my name over and over as you came all around my fingers?” Tzuyu finally faced her, and though she towered over Chaeyoung, the other girl wasn’t intimidated in the slightest.

“We had a one night stand Chaeyoung. You said you wouldn’t tell anyone- and I still have a boyfriend.”

“And I have a reputation yet I _haven’t_ told anyone. Come on…you were always more than just a one night stand to me.” Tzuyu scoffed, “How many times have you said _that_ line?” Chaeyoung’s bravado clicked off for half a second.

“Once,” she admitted, completely sincere which made Tzuyu waiver slightly. _Bingo,_ “Come on, I know you’ve thought about it just as much as I have. You can’t deny how good I made you feel." 

Tzuyu bit her lip, truthfully, she tried as hard as she could to _not_ think about what had happened between them. _Tried_ being the key word. She had never came harder in her entire history of being sexually active than she had when the hot older girl with the promiscuous reputation charmed her way into her pants.

"Exactly, so… you can go hang off your drunk idiot-of-a-boyfriend’s arm, hoping his inept fumbling might get you wet enough to get yourself off when he passes out or,” Chae leaned forward, brushing her lips lightly against Tzuyu’s neck which she had subconsciously allowed access to in anticipation, "we could go upstairs right now. And I could pull off that sorry excuse for a shirt and bite at your nipples, because I know how sensitive you are. And I could slide my hands under your skirt. Don’t even bother taking it off- we wouldn’t have much time. And you’d be wet. _Very_ wet- just like you are right now and like you were last weekend. Should I go on?" 

Tzuyu let out the breath she had been holding and gave the most imperceptible nod, "I’ve been thinking all week about going down on you, cursing myself for not tasting you when I had the chance. I wouldn’t make that mistake again and I’d start at your clit, gently, until you begged me to stop teasing you, then I wouldn’t stop tongue-fucking you until you’ve come at least twice. You’d come quickly too, because lets face it, no one has ever properly eaten you out before. You’d feel guilty for a second but realize that the way I can make you feel, and squirm and fall apart was more than worth it. Then you’d come home with me because you haven’t been able to stop thinking about me either and your curiosity will finally win out no matter how much you’ve been trying to suppress it.”

"Yo Tzuyu!!!” her boyfriend yelled, startlingly her back into reality from the lust-filled haze she had lulled into. As he approached them Chaeyoung winked at her before disappearing into the crowd, “Hey, you’re trembling,” he said. Not that Tzuyu cared or heard over the throbbing that had overwhelmed her whole body at Chaeyoung’s filthy proposition.

“I umm…forgot I have…homework. You stay, I- I’ve gotta go,” she said lamely before making a beeline for the stairs as fast as she could.


	7. Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon can't take how sexy Mina is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13\. “were just…friends.” ‘friends don't do this type of shit!’ 
> 
> Stand alone part of the Musical fic.

“What are we Nayeon?” Mina asked, flushed and worked up after making out for the better part of an hour. At first the pair had a strict tutor/student working relationship but after many hours holed in Nayeon’s room with nothing but time since Nayeon didn’t really need help with schoolwork their dynamic…evolved. 

Mina found her hilarious and full of pleasant surprises and Nayeon loved Mina’s attentiveness and intelligence- mix that with their obvious good looks and mutual attraction was inevitable. Nayeon being the more forward one made the first move and now it had been weeks since their first kiss. They had been getting More & More comfortable with each other since then.

“We’re just…friends?“ the older girl trailed, distracted by the body Mina had given her access to. She didn’t want to push her but Mina didn’t seem like she was encouraging her to slow down either.

"Friends don’t do this type of… _shit_ ,” she groaned as Nayeon sucked what would surely be a hickey into her neck. They were teenagers, horny for each other and a little frightened by their overwhelming emotions and the situation they were in.

“You’re the one who doesn’t want to be ‘seen with the cheerleader’. Which means I’m touched starved all day at school. Can I take this off?” she tugged at her shirt. Mina was still surprised with how respectful Nayeon was, every time she asked permission and every time it kinda made Mina swoon.

“Yeah I know,” Mina worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Even she wasn’t sure what she was asking for.

“I don’t want to argue…” Nayeon hastily unbuttoned Mina’s uniformed shirt and kissed down her body, “You want me and I obviously want you.“ Mina could see the longing in Nayeon’s eyes and it made her proud to know she was the cause of that. That was enough for now. 

Mina brushed their lips together softly again and this time Nayeon couldn’t help how her desperation altered the slow-pace they had been taking to one that was much more demanding. In fact, all of her actions were more demanding, especially as she raked her nails down Mina’s abs. Nayeon loved learning new things about her- like how she did ballet for 11 years and that’s why her body looked like it was sculpted by gods. Everything about her turned the cheerleader on, including how taboo their relationship was. The throb between Nayeon’s legs had become unbearable and impossible to ignore and her hips subconsciously canted down.

Mina picked up on the movement and slid her hands up her thighs, under her skirt to grab at her ass, guiding her with a strong grip to grind against her clenched thigh. A week ago she had been tentative with touching her but after fooling around more her confidence had grown. They stopped kissing as it became harder and harder to breath the more Nayeon rubbed against Mina,

”…Mina,“ she moaned softly,” L-let me…“ she couldn’t finish her sentence. Nayeon bit her lip as the friction got to her, if she wasn’t so far gone she would have been embarrassed with how dizzy with pleasure she was. Her hand moved from gripping the sheets to twining her fingers through Mina’s hair. Wanting to touch more of her but only getting that far as Mina continued to lead. All this time it was always Nayeon who was more in control and but she could feel herself losing it the faster Mina encouraged her to go. 

Suddenly, Nayeon’s eyes shot open at realization that came too late. She whimpered through a clenched jaw which quickly fell into an 'o’ when Mina pressed her thigh harder into her, thinking that she must be doing something right to gain that reaction. She was still so new at this. Nayeon’s legs gripped around it as her hips came to a halt.

” _Mina_ ,“ she whined again, strained. After a few seconds, Nayeon’s body relaxed and weighed down completely on top of Mina who was still buzzing from the contact.

"Oh my god,” Nayeon breathed softly, burying her head in Mina’s chest.

The Japanese girl finally understood what had just happened.

“That’s never happened before…”

“Nayeon it’s okay,” she assured her with a smile, caressing her face as the older girl continued to hide, “I’m pretty flattered honestly….”

“Mina we’re fully dressed and I still _came_. It was too much and you’re too hot and I’ve been thinking about you all day and-”

Mina tucked a finger under her chin and forced eye-contact, "And it was really _really_ beautiful, like you always are. Please don’t be embarrassed.” Nayeon perked up at that and kissed Mina softly again, smiling into it until Mina pulled away after awhile, 

“So…do any of your other ‘friends’ make you cum too soon?” Mina said smugly. It was a brand new color on the shy girl and Nayeon gasped over-dramatically,

“Myoui Mina do you kiss your mother with that mouth??” she just smiled and leaned forward to kiss Nayeon, joy overwhelming her at their hidden moments. She’d take anything she could get.

“No, only you.”


	8. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu is a brat and Jihyo isn't having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. “the only way you are gonna get off is on my thigh.”

“ _Pleeease?_ I said I was sorry.”

“No.”

“ _Ji…_ ” Tzuyu whined. Jihyo looked at her for the first time since she sat on her lap, trying to entice her and push her luck.

“’ _Unnie’_ ,” she corrected sternly. Tzuyu swallowed nervously. Perhaps she had underestimated how much trouble she was in, “I told you. The only way you’re gonna get off is on my thigh.”

“But…it’s embarrassing…” she looked down with red cheeks.

“Well you should have thought of that when you talked back to everyone and me. Get off if you want but you’re not getting my help.” Tzuyu whined more when she realized Jihyo was totally serious. Okay, so she was a little bit of a terror today but it was only because she was so sexually frustrated.

“Fine I’ll just ask one of the others,” she looked desperately for help while Nayeon just mouthed ‘sorry’ to her and Jeongyeon gestured with her hand across her neck before they both vacated the room.

“I’ve been letting you get away with too much,” the leader sighed, “do you need a spanking too?“ Tzuyu immediately adjusted her position to straddle her thigh. It wasn’t the spanking that worried her, it was the orgasm denial that came with it. She started rocking slowly as Jihyo tensed her strong leg for her, despite saying she wouldn’t help. Thankfully the tall maknae was wearing a skirt so the only thing separating them was thin, soaked-through panties and she slid easily. Because of her height she could easily grip the back of the chair where Jihyo was sitting to brace herself as she tried to find a rhythm. She must have been grinding for several minutes, hair falling out of place and whimpering as she got close a couple times but just couldn’t get herself off while Jihyo continued to ignore her.

"Unnie please, please, I-I _can’t_. I won’t talk back ever again. Please help. Ill be good, I promise,” she begged, frustration mounting as she humped down harder, she could feel how much her lips had swelled at the stimulation she slicked up her thigh. Jihyo put her hands on Tzuyu’s ass to slow her down before kissing her. Tzuyu immediately put all her hunger into the kiss, breathing hard and trying to coax her lips apart to lick into her mouth. Jihyo allowed it for a few seconds before she dropped her hands and pulled away, leaving Tzuyu to chase her unsuccessfully, 

“Prove it to me then." 


	9. And They Were Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina feels guilty. Sana is a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. “were you just touching yourself?” ‘yeah, what are you gonna do about it?’

Mina met her roommate, Sana, online. Mina was desperate after her old roommate broke their lease and her only criteria was ‘woman’ and 'can pay rent’ and well, Sana fit the bill. So maybe they weren’t the most compatible- Sana was loud and messy and wanted to know everything about her- but she was genuinely nice and Mina literally couldn’t afford to live without her. Honestly, every thing about her was pretty much the antithesis of Mina on paper and in real life.

_So why did Mina want her so damn bad?_

She knew she shouldn’t. She was her roommate for God’s sake. It was _weird_ that her breath caught anytime Sana hugged her. It was _creepy_ to stare when she did yoga in the living room. It was _perverted_ that she pictured her naked and wet whenever she used their shared shower and then walked around the apartment with only a towel on. And the longer she lived with her, the worse the thoughts got and the guiltier she felt. It was almost like Sana was doing it on purpose. 

Every day Mina tried harder and harder to ignore her all together.  
Sometimes though it didn’t quite work out the way she thought it would….

Mina came home and went straight to her room to search frantically for her camera. She had a project due in two hours that she had procrastinated on all week and forgotten about and now it was crunch time.

First of all, she didn’t expect Sana- her roommate and secret object of her desire- to be home, let alone in _Mina’s_ room in _Mina’s_ bed. And yet, there she was sprawled naked save for her underwear which her hand disappeared under, writhing on _her_ mint green sheets. Her back was arched, eyes screwed shut as she looked to be deep in concentration. Mina was so shocked she couldn’t help but stare- her breasts moving slightly as her hips did too. She could tell that Sana was rubbing desperately at her clit as she took deep breaths, throwing her head to the side and whimpering into _Mina’s_ pillows in pleasure. She looked like she came straight out of Mina’s fantasies. Then Sana opened her eyes.

Mina expected her to scream, to yell at her, to tell her to stop looking- but all she did was spread her legs wider and look at her as a breathy, ” _Mina?_ ” fell from her pretty mouth.The younger girl squeaked before she backed out as quick as she could before shutting the door.

_Holy shit._

Mina didn’t know until that moment that she could instantaneously sweat. Her heart felt like it was falling out of rhythm while the movement of her roommates hips burned behind her eyes. Sana was even sexier than she ever could have imagined. In that 5 seconds Mina had her image seared into her brain, the way her hair fell, the way she pinched one of her own brown nipples the way she said her name in _her_ fucking bed?! Why was she in _her_ bed??

_…had she done this before?_

Mina fumbled to do anything and ended up getting a glass of ice water feeling very very thirsty all of a sudden. Oh god what the fuck was she going to say to her? Should she just pretend nothing happen? She fidgeted in her seat, her heart pounding between her legs. Yeah, not likely…

She sat at their dining room table, clutching her water like a lifeline when a few minutes later, Sana exited the room in her stupid-short robe and joined her.

“I’m sorry I was looking for my camera,“ Mina squeaked out. 

“Sorry for what? I was in your room,” Sana said calmly while Mina was obviously freaking out. 

“Were you just…touching yourself? I-in my bed?” maybe she had imagined the whole thing? (Wouldn’t be the first time).

“Yeah, what are you going to do about it?”

“U-ummm,” Mina stuttered, “What?”

Sana smirked, “I should be the one that’s sorry,” she said completely unapologetic, reaching over and grabbing Mina’s glass before tracing a finger around the rim, “and I am. I just…didn’t know what else to do. You weren’t making any moves, even though I knew you wanted to. You’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

 _“What?”_ she repeated. Her mind continued to spin as Sana’s voice continued to drip pure sex. 

“I tried to be good for you,” Sana pouted, leaning forward. Her robe was tied very poorly and fell open a little bit, showing cleavage that Mina couldn’t help but glance down at. Now she knew exactly what was under that robe and she could practically feel her mouth watering, “I didn’t want to scare you away. Or was I wrong? Do you not want me?”

Mina gulped as the robe fell off her shoulder displaying her neck and collar bone, a beautiful blemish-free canvas that Mina desperately wanted to mark-up and down. 

“No…I want you,” she caved. Her hands clenched in tight fists, knuckles turning white at her sides. Sana smirked happily, taking a long swig of the water before standing up and prowling to her roommates side of the table. Mina sat still-as-stone as if one tiny movement would break the spell they had fallen under.

Sana sidled up behind her, bent over the back of the chair and whispered cold air on her hot neck, making all the hairs there tingle, “Then I’ll ask you again…” she took Mina’s earlobe between her teeth and worried the flesh, causing Mina to moan outright, _“What are you going to do about it?”_

Looks like Mina was going to have to ask for an extension on her photography project.


	10. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana has been looking forward to this date with Dahyun for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25\. "She may be all lollipops and candy bars, but I bet behind closed doors she's hand cuffs and gags"
> 
> (This one is g!p if you don't like that)

Dahyun felt an arm snake around her lower back, fingers glancing below her hip bone, "S-Sana unnie, hi..."

"Hi, you're not having second thoughts about our date, are you?" the older girl said as they walked briskly to the next campus building.

"Not at all just nervous, but mostly excited."

"Well, nervous looks good on you. And I bet you'll look great tonight," Sana gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek, "See you later."

"Out to ruin another girl I see," Jeongyeon quipped when Dahyun left a blushing mess.

"Ruin? Hardly. She may be all lollipops and candy bars. but I bet behind closed doors she's hand cuffs and gags."

"No that's _you_."

"Oh jeongie you know I'm more of a chocolate and ice-cream girl."

"I'm just saying- she looks fragile, maybe break her in slowly..."

* * *

Dahyun was a sight to behold, tears streaming down her face as she gagged on Sana's cock. The bell in her bound hands jingled but didn't fall to the ground, indicating that the girl on her knees was more than alright. In fact, she was absolutely _soaked_. Sana gave her a devilish grin.

"Looks like I was right, you're already well-trained aren't you baby?" she moved Dahyun's bright blue hair out of her face so she could get a better look at her and she pulled out to let her gasp for air, "Were you all ready for me? Answer me."

"Yes, yes, I-I've wanted you for so long. Wanted your big dick in my mouth, in my pussy," she moaned as she leaned forward with her limited range of motion to take the head back in her mouth and Sana groaned at her wantonness and started moving her hips. Sana loved watching her shaft disappear and reappear rapidly as she fucked the girls face- creamy white skin reddened slightly at the lack of oxygen. Loved the choking sounds she made. 

Dahyun was taking all of her, deepthroating her expertly as she swallowed around her length. Yeah, this was definitely not her first time doing this. Her throat muscles clenched around her and she could barely keep her shit together.

"I'm gonna come!!" Sana screamed barely coherent as she pumped as deep as she could go. Her cock erupting into her wide mouth spilling ropes and ropes of hot white cum. Dahyun moaned around her dick as it exploded, she loved the feel of her seed dripping down her throat as she swallowed eagerly.

"Not bad for a first date huh?" Dahyun panted with a smile too innocent for what she had just been doing seconds ago and how much she ached for release herself.

"Oh, we're not even close to finished with this date. You haven't even had your first orgasm...."

Jeongyeon had it all wrong- Sana might be the dom but she had definitely fell prey to Dahyun.


	11. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeong can't hold out anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. We’re in public, you know  
> 14\. How quickly can you cum  
> 15\. Just let me finish this and I swear I will go down on you and make you cum three times  
> 16\. The only way you're gonna get off is on my thigh

Jeongyeon hadn't cum in a week. A _week_ of cruel, unsatisfactory edging. If talking about sex wasn't as taboo she's sure Nayeon would brag about how well-trained she's made Jeongyeon on facebook, twitter and to anyone who would listen. 

"You're so close Jeongie, a whole week- you even lasted through me playing with you in that dressing room. I'm really impressed," Nayeon praised her. They were on their way home on the train and Jeongyeon hadn't said a word since they had gotten on- seemingly staring out the window with her legs crossed, "Jeong?" 

Her girlfriend turned to her and rested her chin on her shoulder. Truthfully she hadn’t heard a word that came out of her mouth, concentrating too hard.

"Nayeon....I can't do this...I'm too close," she whimpered quietly. Nayeon evaluated her then, she was shaking slightly, visibly tense as she worked her jaw.

"You dirty girl- you're gonna come right here?" Nayeon teased, the car wasn't full but there were still a few people behind them. Jeongyeon nodded. Sure she excepted the challenge but a week was too much- especially when Nayeon had unexpectedly fingered her, knowing she was at the end of her sanity- she had been wet all week and even little touches were torture when it came to Nayeons deft fingers.

" **We're in public you know** , you can't last _any_ longer? I thought I taught you better than that.”

“Nayeon...I don't think I can last. I'm serious.”

“At least wait until we're off the bus-”

“I can't, I _can't_."

"I had a whole evening planned- we'd have a nice dinner, I'd slip on the collar and you'd spend it on your knees with your mouth on my-"

"Nayeon stop..." if Nayeon kept up her dirty talk the situation would become even more pathetic for her. Jeongyeon had a hand between her legs and was clenching them together so tight she was starting to feel dizzy, **"Please just let me finish this and I swear I will go down on you and make you cum three times-** " Even now as she was falling apart Nayeon could tell she was still trying to be her good girl.

" **How quickly can you cum?** " she asked. With a shaky exhale Jeongyeon withdrew her hand to grab Nayeon's and shove it back down. Nayeon didn't encourage her but she didn't stop her either, wondering how far a desperate Jeong would go. As soon as her fingers pressed between her jean-covered legs Jeongyeon's face froze. 

Oh, that _was_ quick. 

Nayeon felt her tense and thought her hand might break. Man she was not kidding when she said how close she was. To her surprise her girlfriend did an amazing job at maintaining her composure and she didn't make a sound- just breathed through her nose rapidly and tightened her jaw as her whole body pulsed. Nayeon was absolutely fascinated.

" _Fuck_ ," Jeongyeon squeaked when she could finally take a deep breath again. Yes she technically came but she longed for more after Nayeon had teased her for so long, "I'm sorry." Nayeon just smirked.

"That was hot, but you're still getting punished for disobeying. I wanted you needy and naked."

"You're fault," Jeonyeon scoffed. Nayeon could tell she was embarrassed and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Okay, you were good- one teeny-tiny punishment and then I'll reward you all night long." 

"Come oooon....you know it's hard for me to cum like that," Jeongyeon whined knowing already what Nayeon wanted. She always worked her up just so she could reduce Jeongyeon to dry humping her leg- loving the power trip it gave her. For the first time Nayeon put _real_ pressure on her clit through her pants and Jeonyeon’s eyes bulged at the unexpected roughness.

"You're obviously sensitive enough for it, baby."

"But-"

"Jeong, **the only way you're getting off is on my thigh**....after that I'm up for negotiations." 


End file.
